Believe in the Enemy
by Nicki Saja
Summary: SG1 encounters a planet with a whole different society...


Believe in the enemy by Nicki Saja  
  
Email: sam_jack_fan@hotmail.com  
  
Story Status: work in progress  
  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
  
Season: I don't know... Daniel is in it and Sam is a Major (no mention of Jonas, so far, sorry!)  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Categories: Romance/Action (only a bit)  
  
Summary: SG1 encounters a planet with a whole different society...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate SG1. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just using the characters to write a little story of my own.  
  
Authors Note: Second Story of mine. I love Egypt and Greek mythology. Since Stargate is based on the Egyptians myths I tried to use the Greeks ones to write a Stargate SG1 story. I hope it makes some sense...  
  
Thanks Dena, you're truly a life saviour!!  
  
Archive Permissions: Everywhere, but just in case, let me know, okay?  
  
***  
  
Could it get any worse? Jack O'Neill cursed himself for taking up this mission. If Daniel weren't so eager, this mission would be a walk in the park or so to speak. You could call it a park if you liked. Trees, trees, trees... as far as the eye could see. They knew the Stargate was located in some sort of forest, a big forest .... a very big forest.  
  
The UAV footage showed that there was a temple, a ruin more likely, 10 miles away from the gate. Nothing big but according to Daniel, it looked Greek and it was worth investigating. All the rest of the footage showed, of course, trees.  
  
'Next time when he asks me to go on a mission like this, I'll kill him!' sighed O'Neill. Good thing he never said that out loud. Not that Daniel would have noticed anything because he was babbling ever since they started walking.  
  
"...were all those different Greek Gods. Just like the Egyptians they had a God for everything. Of course there was also a hierarchy, with one Upper God, Zeus, his wife, Hera, their children, Ares, Aprodite, and lots of others, and children born from a mortal women and a God, which were more than immortal children. Anyway the ..."  
  
"So you are saying that the Greek Gods were having one big party?" O'Neill rolled his eyes. He could have sworn that he heard someone giggle but for her sake and his own he didn't dare looking at her.  
  
"Jack, this is serious. Who knows whose temple this is?" Daniel just didn't stop talking.  
  
"Who said it was a temple?" Sam questioned. The smile on her face was gone, changed into her major scientist face. Not that history was her favourite subject but still, she found it interesting.  
  
"Think about it ... a building in the middle of a forest, away from everything, in the middle of nowhere. If this is what I think it is, it would change our point of view on the Greek history. Imagine what we could find..." Daniel's eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, imagine..." Jack sighed. What ever he said or did, he knew that there was no way he was gonna stop Daniel. And he didn't need to count on the help of others. Carter smiled and would definitely question Daniel even more, as soon as the Colonel wouldn't be near them anymore. And Teal'c, well, Teal'c is Teal'c, stoic and unresponsive in these matters. He would stand there and enjoy the conversations of the others.  
  
"Look, there has to be a reason this building is standing alone in the forest, miles away from the gate and probably even more miles away from a former city."  
  
Before O'Neill had a chance to answer, Teal'c stepped in. "I concur with Daniel Jackson. Mostly when people worship a God or a false God, the buildings designed for religion stands close to the community, so that everybody could see the greatness of the God."  
  
Jack eyed him suspiciously. 'Why does everybody always pick the side of Daniel?' "I believe you."  
  
"The scans showed us that it was too big to be a house. Daniel could be right, Sir!" Sam said. "This could be a Greek temple." O'Neill hated it when Daniel turned out to be right.  
  
"All I'm saying is that this is an unique opportunity. It could be prove that these are people from our ancient Greek civilisation." Daniel couldn't stop talking about it. "This could mean a whole lot of new information about how and when people were brought from Earth to other planets. We assumed that Ra came to Earth, thousands of years ago, and took Egyptians to other worlds, as we discovered some time ago."  
  
"Daniel!" O'Neill interfered, "We know that already!"  
  
"Yes, sorry, but what if the people of that time weren't the only people taken from Earth. If that's so, we have to know everything about it because this is our history, in a matter of speaking. We could learn so much more about the ancient Greeks."  
  
"I guess we better find out then," Jack didn't want to sound sarcastic but he still did. "How much further, Major?"  
  
"Another three to four miles, sir." Sam answered, while suppressing a grin, "Because of the wild plantation it should take us approximately one hour to reach it."  
  
"Good, one hour," Jack sighed. He could feel the excitement of Daniel, even though he walked behind him. 'Oh, well. Better a boring trip trough the forest than being chased and imprisoned by Goa'ulds.'  
  
**  
  
As soon the temple came into view, they saw the huge tower in the middle of the complex, decorated with stone sculptures of animals and people. The building itself was simple yet solid. Big white stones, so heavy that probably 10 people were necessary to move it. Without the tower, the temple could easily have been built on Earth.  
  
"This is amazing," Daniel smiled, "This is really amazing!"  
  
Not only Daniel found it interesting. "Are we in Greece?"  
  
"Jack, you don't know how right you are."  
  
"I'm right?" Jack stared, "Greece? On Earth?"  
  
"Sort of. This is a temple like they built once in Greece, exactly the same. Massive, white stones, symmetrically-built pillars, the same structure. Only the tower doesn't fit in."  
  
"Perhaps it's from another culture?" Teal'c suggested.  
  
"I doubt it. It seems to be built in the same period as the temple. The colour of the stones is the same and from the structure of the entire building, I'd say the tower was meant to stand here."  
  
Their gazes went up. The top was not that high but still it made quite an impression.  
  
"Let's go inside, see what we can find there." Jack was already walking towards the entrance. Daniel looked surprised at Sam, who returned the expression.  
  
"An interest in Greek mythology? Jack?" Daniel followed him. "This I gotta see!"  
  
Sam threw a look at Teal'c before she followed them. If she didn't know any better, she'd sworn she saw a little smile on Teal'c's face.  
  
***  
  
Well? Let me know what you think so far?? 


End file.
